World's Seed
by Midnight's Beauty
Summary: Lucy was being chased by a creature after something happened when as she fell and opened her eyes, she travelled to another space, which is a tower, with many floors and mysteries, called the World's Seed. She meets Kai and others and thrive to reach floor 000, the highest floor where the guardian of that floor will grant any wish and as Fairy Tail been mourning her supposed Death.


**Hello everybody! I have moved this fanfic from my other account (AliceDeath) to get more likes or something. Please ignore stuff like xXxBlazing HeartxXx because Alice Death was meant to be a collab but we haven't done anything yet.**

* * *

Ummmm... Well this is by _**Midnight's Beauty **_and the idea I got for this story was from The Tower Of God Manhwa and yeah... I did this here instead of _**Midnight's Beauty**_'s account because... Actually I don't know why... Anyhow, this story is completely by me and not a single help with _**xXxBlazing HeartxXx**_or _**BH **_for short. This is a fan fiction of Fairy Tail and I, nor _**BH**_ owns it although I own the OCs and the plot. Fairy Tail is owned by Mashima Hiro. Thank you for reading my bloody stupid story.

* * *

**_Nobody's_**_**POV, A Forest, Daybreak**_

_The sound of running echoed though the air. Heavy panting was sound but the running did not stop. Lucy was tired. Her keys hitting each other gave a loud ringing every step she took. Her gold hair flowing while her face was full of sweat. She felt like her legs were going to give away as they were feeling like jelly. Her heart was beating madly quick. She tripped over a tree root and fell head face down. Once she stood up and ran again, all was for naught as she just fell down once more. She couldn't move. Fear and exhaustion was taking over her. How long has she ran? She braced herself for the impact of the creature chasing her._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Nothing happened. She opened her eyes as she saw she had travelled to another space. She was in a greenland full of greenery and plants with some trees every now and then. Her brown orb-like eyes widen. Where was everybody? Where is this place? She stood up again as when she realised she could move once again. Her eyes were travelling around, taking in her surroundings. She spotted a person in the green horizon and waved her arms while calling out for the person. The person took notice of her and ran towards her._

_"You called? What's wrong?" the figure asked with a smile_

_Lucy observed the figure, seeing that the figure was a male and was wearing a aqua coloured sweat jacket that has a white hood and has round ears at the top and a pair of baggy black pants. He was wearing a spring green coloured backpack that was full of luggage unseen from Lucy's eyes. As Lucy inspected closer, she saw that he had sheathe of sword __**(with the sword inside of course). **__It seemed like a good sword but Lucy couldn't tell too accurately. He had blonde hair long down to his shoulders with some turquoise coloured streaks and glowing midnight-blue eyes. He was a bit taller than Lucy and muscular as well._

_"May I ask where I am? I was in a forest running away from a monster when I fell down and as I opened my eyes, I arrived here." Lucy said in a soft voice as she was trying not to shake her voice._

_"My, my! What an interesting story! Well to answer your question, you are on Floor 1, the first floor of the tower, The World's Seed." the boy answered with enthusiasm and curious about Lucy's story._

_"The World's Seed? What is that, may I ask? Also may I please have your name? I am Lucy Heartfilla of Fairy Tail"_

_"You don't know what the World's Seed is? That is quite unusual! Everybody knows what the World's Seed is and, Oh! Where are my manners! Sorry, my name is Kai. I am a candidate for the test to go to the next floor. I believe the test in the next year because they just had the test a few days ago with about 100,000 candidates and only half gotten past. I failed this year as well..."_

_"Then, Kai-kun, can you please explain the system of this World's Seed and the floors?"_

_"Sure! Also, you don't have to act so formal with me! Just talk normally or something Luce! May I call you that?"_

_"Luce..." She mumbled as crystal tears began to form slowly in her eyes._

_"EH! Sorry! Did I do something!? So I shouldn't call you Luce?! AH! Sorry I mentioned Luce again! AH! Sorry again! What do I do!? I'm bad with girls! WHAT DO I DO!?"_

_"Kai-kun... Don't worry... It's nothing... It's okay to call me Luce. I rather like it."_

_"Oh okay then... Sorry I kinda panicked. I'm not too familiar with girls... But at least you're smiling."_

_Lucy blushed a little bit and looked downwards at the grass as she took notice of her tattered clothes. Her clothes which were what used to be a fashionable red shirt with red roses running diagonally downwards getting smaller and denim shorts that had a flower design on the left side were now ripped and dirtied with mud and such. Her arms were full of scratches from the trees and falls along with her legs. Her pair of black boots were now completely worn out and was covered with mud, scratches, leaves and etc._

_"Ummmm... Kai..."_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"Can I go somewhere to wash up and change? It's a bit embrassing like this... Then afterwards could you explain the system of the World's Seed?"_

_"Sure! We can go to my house! WAIT! Are you okay with staying with me?!"_

_"Yes... Why?"_

_"Because I'm a guy and all... Won't you be afraid of me?" Kai blushed and scratched the back of his head._

_"Well Kai-kun, are you going to do anything to me?"_

_"N-no! Of Course Not!"_

_"Then it's settled. Is it okay with you?"_

_"Yeah... Sure..."_

_Kai took out a __**unique **__looking device that seemed to be like a map. It was electronic and was small like a psp and a handle on the two sides of the device. On the screen, you could see a map in blue and everything seemed so electronical __**(no this is not a real word...)**__ Lucy wondered inside her head that what in all of Earthland was that and that it was a very interesting device. She then wondered whether she was still in Earthland remembering the time she teleported to Edolas, an another world._

_After around 15 minutes of chatting while walking, the two arrived at Kai's house. The house was quite a normal sized and was yellow bricked and red tiled for the roof. The house looked brand new except for the door which looked pretty old and was made of chocolate brown wood. Lucy went inside slowly after Kai opened the door. Lucy peeked inside after Kai asked her to come in._

_It was a neat and clean house. Everything was in order and nice._

_"Kai, may I use the bathroom to shower?"_

_"Sure. I show you but Luce, what are you going to wear?"_

_A smirk appeared on Lucy's face as she tapped her finger on Kai's nose. "I can take care of that."_

**_Time Skip ~ After Lucy's Shower_**

_Lucy came out of the bathroom after a nice 20 minutes soak and sat down in the living room. She was wearing the same clothes but this time the shirts was a heavenly blue instead red and her denim shorts were black this time. She was wondering about everything, where was she, and all sorts of things._

_Kai was in the kitchen __**trying **__to make some breakfast for Lucy but it turned out to be a horrible failure. Lucy laughed at this and pushed her way in the kitchen and called Kai to leave as she put on an apron and had the materials and ingredients ready._

_Kai was too wondering about many things. He wondered who was Lucy since she never heard of the World's Seed before and such. He also thought that maybe Lucy was born in the Below Level and came up to Floor 1 since the Below Level was a terrible place, with uneducated people and out casts as well as people who had been dropped, exiled, gone mad and many others. Seeing Lucy's clothes so tattered and dirty he thought of this conclusion by quickly gotten rid of it as there are many other reasons to why she might have the tattered clothes and when he saw Lucy come out with extravagant dishes of food with a thick delicious aroma._

_The Below Level was also nicknamed the Basement and nobody could cook anything down there really. There weren't anything to cook at all. They only ate food that the people from above gave them like the people who takes care of each floor and such. The Basement is what people called hell but really nobody knows and if people from below comes up, they be wiped of their memory there. People who came up from the Basement were all outcasts and people hated them. Nobody would care for them and when someone does, they both be called an outcast. Kai has never seen outcasts before and couldn't care less._

_Kai was actually pretty shocked when he tasted Lucy's cooking. She cooked for him beef stew and the food would taste absolutely marvellous to him. He never tried cooking before as he would always buy them so that's probably another reason why her food was delicious but the thing he was most shocked about was that Lucy clothes were completely different. They weren't tattered anymore and when he asked her about the matter, Lucy would reply with "That's a secret" while winking at him and waving her right index finger as a gesture of saying no and while bending down with left hand on her back._

_After the two finished eating, Kai prepared a room for Lucy by using the strange device again. Lucy thought it was a nice and useful device indeed._

_Kai would turn on the device and go to the decorating the house app and then they would float upwards, above the house and have the perfect bird's view of the house. Lucy thought it was amazing and fun as well. Kai would then place a new room and put furniture in. It was a funny and interesting sight to Lucy and she smiled while watching Kai fix up his house._

_Afterwards, Lucy and Kai went to the living room again and sat down on the nice red comfy couches. Kai then begins to tell Lucy about the system of the World's Seed and Lucy would listen closely to what he had to say._

* * *

**Midnight: I know, I know, you don't have to tell me that it was bad because I know. BH is not here so she can't comment anything.**

**Lucy: Awesome device but there isn't much dialog in here... And why is everything so gloomy!**

**Kai: In the next chapter, Midnight would be writing about the ****_World's Seed_****'s system and Lucy's flashback on what happened.**

**Midnight: Thank you very much for reading this terrible fanfic. Sorry if I do not update but that is due to my mother banning me from not writing fan fictions anymore and saying it's bad for me.**

**Kai: Also please read Midnight's Beauty 's other fanfic called ****_Lucy Left?..._**

**Lucy: And also please read xXxBlazing HeartxXx 's fan fictions. She loves the korean game Elsword that Midnight introduced to her.**


End file.
